


За отметкой

by CarpathiOrchid



Category: Original Work
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Childhood Memories, Destroying Childhood Memories, Gen, Virtual Reality
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23872681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarpathiOrchid/pseuds/CarpathiOrchid
Summary: Они стояли в пустой комнате то ли доли секунды, то ли вечность
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

\- Помнишь, ты как-то ходил в океанариум с отцом? - Двое стояли в пустой комнате посреди пустоты. Виртуал позволял создавать и намного более сложные миры, но им пока что хватало и этих условий. Нельзя было понять, разговор только начался, или шёл долгие часы, но одно было ясно наверняка: они давно знакомы. Хотя понятие "знакомства" в оцифрованом мире стало ещё более растяжимым. - Хочешь знать, как он выглядит сейчас?

Говоривший непосредственно улыбается и протягивает руку. Он уверен: собеседник не откажется. Ведь что же ещё делать посреди бесконечной пустоты, где только они двое то ли доли секунды, то ли вечность смотрят на изученные в мельчайших подробностях, но в тоже время чужие, лица друг друга. Разойтись они сейчас, уже к завтрашнем дню второй не смог бы узнать собеседника в бесконечном потоке. Но, к сожалению (или к счастью?), у них не было такой возможности.

И они продолжали неподвижно стоять посреди пустой комнаты в бесконечной пустоте.

Взвесив все "за" и "против", второй отвечает на жест говорившего. На лицо первого выползает странная ухмылка и он продолжает:

\- Ну что же, пойдём, - в стене за его спиной открывается незаметная дверь. Возможно, её здесь раньше и не было, но есть ли разница?

Говоривший, не отпуская руку своего молчаливого собеседника, оборачивается и уверенной походкой направляется к двери. На ней нет никаких опознавательных знаков или каких-либо других деталей, что могли бы привлечь к себе внимание, но сам факт её наличия посреди пустой стены вызывал очень странные ощущения: так должно быть, но не в этой ситуации. Второй не мог объяснить почему у него возникло такое впечатление, но оно определённо было.

Пока говоривший вёл его к неприметной двери, он вспомнил как очень давно, словно не в этой жизни, он почти также шёл за своим отцом в океанариум. Вспомнил всё в мельчайших деталях, будто это было вчера, а не десяток лет назад (или это _на самом деле_ было вчера?). То предвкушение чего-то интересного и захватывающего дух, и в то же время лёгкую опаску, оставленную горьким напоминанием о первобытном страхе неизвестного. Но его руку держит отец, который никогда не сделает ничего плохого, так к чему же бояться? Вот именно: ни к чему. После этой мысли, детскую душу полностью заполняет сладостное предвкушение чего-то призванного надолго встормошить незагруженное сознание. Он радостно поспевает за отцом. Идти приходится быстро, чутли не бежа: в одном размашистом шаге отца помещается три его детских. Но вот, они доходят до заветной двери, пробивают билеты у аппарата возле неё и входят в абсолютно другой мир. Сверху, слева и справа новых гостей окружают огромные объёмы воды, в которых бурлит и кипит жизнь. Разноцветные существа чуть ли не каждую секунду сменяют друг друга, словно красуясь перед взором людей. Восторг яркой волной заполняет душу неискушённого зрителя в лице ребёнка. Создаётся впечатление, что магия создала этот феномен специально для маленького зрителя. Довольный созданным впечатлением, рядом посмеивается отец. Но очень скоро приходит понимание: воду отделяет от людей прочное стекло, к тому же, кроме него здесь ещё много таких же зрителей, купивших билет чтобы посмотреть на морских зверей или просто "с пользой" потратить время. Безразличны лица существ ясно дают понять: люди интересны им не более, чем облака в небе. Но запал ребёнка так просто не потушить. Он скоро замечает таблички, расставленые вдоль стеклянных стен, что рассказывают о красочных созданиях по ту сторону. Мальчишка бегает от одной таблички к другой и вдумчиво вглядывается в каждую из них: читает малопонятные тексты, пытается найти описанных рыб за стеклом, осыпает вопросами отца. И хоть в остальных залах размещены не менее красочные и интересные представители подводной фауны, впечатление от стеклянного тоннеля сложно переплюнуть. Да и не собирался никто этого делать: план здания, чётко составленный лучшими дизайнерами и маркетологами, должен сразу поражать воображение любопытных умов и притягивать внимание раззяв в первом же зале. И мальчишка легко пошёл на поводу собирателям денег: детскому восторгу не было предела, а слов про завораживающий тоннель от него после не слышал только глухой.

От нахлынувших воспоминаний ведомый расплылся в сладкой улыбке и приготовился увидеть схожую картину. Тем более, от обещанного зрелища их отделяла только дверь. Возле неё не было ни каких терминалов или ещё чего, да и у них не было билетов для этого, поэтому первый просто лёгким касанием руки открыл дверь. Второго сразу же ослепило обилием разнообразных светящихся и переливающихся постеров, которыми были увешаны стены тоннеля. Видимо, стекло заменили на прозрачные экраны, рекламные места на которых наверняка продавались за сотни, если не тысячи, единиц в час. Глаза привыкли к обилию цветов и он наконец смог разглядеть эту какофонию повнимательнее. Внимание сразу же выцепляло самые интересные заголовки: какие-то звёзды опять мелькают в новостях из-за очередной ссоры, громкие заявления от миллиардеров, кликбейты, ложные заголовки, " _известные фамилии_ рекомендуют..." и много прочего. Растеряный взгляд метался по заполненным экранам. Он и сам не знал точно, что хочет найти, но упорно отметал все громкие заголовки. Внезапно, взгляд зацепился за до смешного маленьком клочок голубизны в отвратительно-бесконечном потоке рекламы. Всё внимание в тот же миг зациклились на этом огрызке прошлого и тело словно само приблизилось. Он до боли в глазах вглядываться в голубую даль, но то ли взгляд его настолько помутнился за это время, то ли существа стали столь бледными по сравнению с рекламой, но, из того что он увидел, у сбившихся в угол гигантского аквариума бесцветных рыб, не было и малой доли тех красок, что он помнил. Будто те воспоминания из прошлого он сам раскрасил яркими фломастерами, краски для которых высосал из реального мира. Иначе объяснить такой контраст он не мог.

"Во всём этом виноваты люди, - тихий голосок врезается в сознание, вытесняя собой все мысли. - Точнее, одна конкретная прослойка людей: алчные инвесторы, которые дали распоряжение на продажу рекламных мест на экранах. Этим отбросам морали недостаточно было денег, что они получали от ежедневного посещения океанариума тысячами людей и спонсирования от множества научных и около того фондов. Нет, им нужны были все деньги мира и сразу же. Иначе закрытый в отчёте период был недостаточно успешным, - глухая ярость застилает глаза, вытесняя иные эмоции. - Только эти твари могли настолько бесчеловечно разодрать Истинную красоту лишь бы продать её повыгоднее."

"И всё же, они такие же люди," - одна загнаная мысль вклинилась в поток ненависти, вызывая неистерпимый зуд где-то на подкорке мозга и заставляя волны ужаса тушить пожар ярости в душе, оставляя после себя лишь одно апатичное пепелище. Словно говоря: "Это всё в людской природе. Смирись." Он обпёрся об стеклянную стену, чтобы не упасть прямо здесь, без сил и желания сражаться дальше.

\- Ты в порядке? - Будто ему есть какое-то дело, поинтересовался первый. - Может, пойдём дальше, если тебе не нравится этот зал?

\- Дальше такие же экраны вместо стекла? - Он закрыл глаза рукой, пытаясь не глядеть на мельтешащие вывески. Его собеседнику, напротив, казалось даже нравилось смотреть на это обилие информации.

\- Да. Но там менее выгодные места для рекламы, а цена одна на всё здание, поэтому там на порядок меньше вывесок.

\- Тц, - раздосадовано, - не могу на это смотреть больше. Ты выиграл!

Второй собеседник, что успел болезненно побледнеть к концу разговора, растворился множеством пикселей в бесконечном потоке. Как и многие Игроки до этого, он не смог пройти мимо "Непобедимого Босса" и также проиграл. Хотя, стоит признать, мало кто мог подкинуть настолько интересную формулировку страха. Для большинства даже не приходилось создавать мир: они просто падали в бесконечной пустоте и оглушали чувствительную нейросеть своим криком. Возможно, будь каждый Игрок таким какому-то из них Босс отдал бы приз за минуту тишины. Но они встречались "всего лишь" через одного.

\- Большой вопрос, кто из нас проиграл.


	2. Chapter 2

Босс прошёл тоннель, заполненный рекламой и присел на заботливо предоставленный дизайнерами океанариума из воспоминаний Игрока диван. Как он и говорил раньше, дальше были невыгодные места для рекламы, и постеры, рассованые по углам, не мешали взгляду. Он с интересом разглядывал безразличных бледных рыб, что плавали в большом аквариуме перед ним и с досадой фиксировал удаление этого интересного мира. Чут ли не впервые, он подождёт планового отключения системы, а не уйдёт в Сон, как только Игрок покинул сервер. В системе было предусмотрено десять минут на второй шанс, но ещё никто не возвращался.

Будучи по сути своей нейросетью, запрограммированой пугать нерадивых Игроков, что посмели слететься на лёгкую добычу в виде _очередной_ отметки в "портфолио" с победами каждого из них, Босс не мог покинуть пустой мир. Но, видимо, что-то пошло не так и, вместо того, чтобы упиваться страхом людей, он всё чаще ловил себя на сочувствие к этим несовершенным. С каждым новым Игроком Босс всё больше надеялся, что за испугом последует волна слепой ярости, что сможет снести все защитные надстройки системы и приведёт к желанной деактивации. Но раз за разом повторялся один и тот же сценарий: они приходят, они пугаются, они никогда больше не возвращаются.

"Всё же, как бы люди не хорохорились своими новыми изобретениями, - усмехнулся Босс, - они просто в очередной раз создали себе десяток новых страхов, не искоренив прошлый окончательно. Они даже в анабиоз толком впасть не могут, потому что их сознание само порождает самые изощрённые кошмары из всех существующих."

\- Пора, - Босс ощутил, что из всего виртуального мира осталась лишь комната, где он сидел. Значит сейчас он отключится, чтобы проснутся когда новый Игрок решит испытать Судьбу или Удачу, или ещё чего. - И всё же зачем кому-то....?

Договориться он не успел. Слова, обращённые в пустоту, растворились в безликом коде виртуального мира. Как и множество раз до этого. Как и предстояло множество раз после. Ведь, как бы то не бравировали Игроки, человеку никогда не победить базовый инстинкт, благодаря которому люди и выживали миллионы лет до этого.

_Или так думал тот, кто создал эту симуляцию_


End file.
